I Thought it Would be Easy
by artist336
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Don't just pass it up because I said that, though. It's AmericaxEngland, and yes, it is smutty. It's going to be two chapters because I was too lazy to type all of it in one sitting. They're confessing feelings after a meeting, and this is what happens afterwards! *some people requested that I continue it, so I'll add on things.
1. Chapter 1

I Thought it Would be Easy

Both country and human names will be used, so if you do not know them, here you go: Alfred=America and Arthur=England.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. Please do not flame me or any shit like that, because I am a noob. I have accepted this, and I hope you will, too. If you cannot seem to fathom the noobiness of this, then fuck off. It's as simple as not telling me your thoughts about it. I do accept criticism, though. Please give me constructive criticism when you are finished reading. I would greatly appreciate it.

Oh, and there is smut. You have been warned…

* * *

Alfred was tired and crying. He could not seem to ignore it; he could not get it out of his head. It was the fourth of July, and he couldn't sleep through the fireworks that went off last night. He never could seem to enjoy them, for they were celebrating the day of independence for his country. He, however, decided to mourn on that day. It was the day he cut off relatively all ties with Arthur, his caretaker and lifelong crush.

He tried everything he could to forget. He just wanted that image to be erased, but it was burned into the back of his eyelids, it seemed. It was in perfect detail, the emotions flowing from England's eyes were too much. They were full of anger, sorrow, confusion, but above all, betrayal. Arthur was on his knees, looking up to him in defeat. He didn't know why Arthur didn't shoot him at that moment. He was defenseless, and Alfred did so much to hurt Arthur that he couldn't think of any reason as to why England didn't end his life right then and there.

America stopped thinking about it long enough to look at the time and realize that the world meeting was beginning in 30 minutes. "Shit…" he mumbled, dragging himself out of bed reluctantly. He immediately went to put some coffee on and took a quick shower. With 20 minutes left, Alfred grabbed a cup of coffee quickly and hopped into his car without breakfast.

He put the key into the ignition and started the car, sipping his coffee and shaking his head a little bit, still not fully awake. America might not even arrive too late, for he slept at the house nearest the meeting location last night.

Alfred was at a red light when he thought aloud, "Maybe I should talk to him about this…problem of mine," his problem was, of course, referring to his love for the man. He thought for a second more, "No, that would be stupid. You'll only hurt yourself when he turns you down."

The light turned green, and he pressed down on the gas, reaching his designated parking spot with 5 minutes to spare. He noticed that Arthur's car was next to his. "God damn it…Damn it all." He thought aloud once again. It figures they would pull some shit like this… Feeling a sudden twinge of pain clench around his heart, he tightened his fist and gritted his teeth. "No," he told himself. He was not to get all worked up over it now.

He walked briskly towards the door of the building. Entering with no problems, he barely made it in time. "Hey guys! I'm here, so don't worry! The world isn't going to fall apart!" He smiled hugely despite the conflicting emotions. He saw half of the countries roll their eyes, some accompanied by a scoff.

"Just sit down, America," Germany demanded. Apparently, Ludwig wasn't really up the American's mood at the moment.

He did as he was told, placing his rear in the seat across the table from Arthur. The meeting went as it normally did with a few interruptions (from himself, of course). Not too long later, Francis just had to start a fight with Arthur, and Arthur just had to continue it. He obviously did not understand that Francis wanted him to fight back. Ludwig decided to call the meeting to an end before they really got into it. Once the fighting starts, it isn't stopping for a while if they allow it to. Alfred sighed and packed up his things, remembering to put on a smile as he walked out of the door.

When he got down into the parking lot, his car, Arthur's car, and Francis' car were the only ones there. Al reached into his pocket for his keys, "God damn it…" he mumbled to himself, realizing that he left his keys in the meeting room. He walked back into the place and tried walking into the room, only to have the door open and a man run right into him.

"Ah, bloody hell," Arthur swore. His papers went flying everywhere, and he really didn't need that frog to come up and try molesting him again. "Who the he-," his sentence was cut short when he saw who he just collided with. He looked Alfred up and down before standing up. "Hello, Alfred."

"Hey Arthur," he responded. "I was just uh…coming to get my keys." He walked past Arthur and got them off of the table. He decided to help Arthur pick up the papers he unintentionally knocked over.

Arthur noticed Alfred get down to assist him in the gathering of his documents. "So…how have you been?"

"I've been doing great!" he lied, smiling to help it out. "How about you?"

"Like you care…" he answered. He was just trying to turn off the silence, but now he really doesn't feel like talking to him, "You haven't spoken to me in years."

"I never knew you wanted to talk…or I would have," he was shocked that Arthur would speak so coldly towards him over something that he thought wasn't a big deal at first.

"You never cared enough to figure out if I wanted to or not!" his face soon became red with anger, "You just stayed away! Never calling, never visiting! Hell, you never even looked at me! I thought you hated me!"

"Arthur!" he cut him off before he could say anything he would regret, "I do NOT hate you!" his voice softened and he looked at the ground, "I-I love you."

Arthur's eyes went wide, then slimmed into slits, "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!?"

He flinched as Arthur reached a volume he didn't think was possible to reach, "I thought it would be easier to stay away. I thought that if I didn't see you anymore, then my feelings would die away."

Arthur took a little while to respond, calming down his breathing and standing up now that his papers were altogether. "Well, did you ever think that I could have felt the same way?" He stomped out of the building and to his car.

Now was Alfred's time to go wide-eyed and be the hero. He ran after Arthur, not planning on letting him escape to easily. After such a confession, who would? He caught up to him fumbling his keys; he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Arthur, please." He wasn't even quite sure what he was asking for.

"What the hell do you want?" he turned, looking Alfred in the eyes.

The American took a chance and crashed their lips together. His arms wrapped around the man's waist, and he could feel Arthur kiss back just as passionately. Arthur cut it off abruptly and pulled away, obviously wondering what made him kiss back.

"I can't let you do this…" he was mumbling. He got his door open and sat down. "I can't let you break me again." With that, the closed the door and drove off.

* * *

Okay, so I'm too lazy to type up the rest of it. I'll have it up either later today or tomorrow. The next part will be completely smutty. There is your warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the rest of it! I know it was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I had other shit to do, so yeah. Sorry about that.

* * *

Alfred hurriedly hopped into his own car, following Arthur home. He eventually got there, finding Arthur fumbling his keys for the one to his front door. Strangely, he did not notice that the American followed him. Alfred was a bit relieved at that.

This time, Arthur wasn't necessarily looking for his key, he couldn't see them at all; his vision was too blurred from fresh tears to see properly. He felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. His body shook violently as a new set of uncontrollable sobs were released, letting his arms dangle by their respective sides.

Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear soothingly, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'll never hurt you again."

He raised a hand to wipe away a few stray tears. "I must be an idiot for wanting to take you."

"Please, Iggy."

Arthur turned around in Alfred's arms to face him, "Just kiss me, you git."

The American happily fulfilled his request, holding him by the waist and softly kissing him. Arthur reached up to run his fingers through Al's hair and stopped at the base of his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss as he turned his head slightly. His lips parted just a little bit, asking for Alfred's tongue. The American guessed what Arthur meant by the action and slid it in, exploring the smaller man's mouth down to the last detail.

Arthur was the one who broke the kiss with a hunger for air after having lost the ability to multitask. "L-let's continue this inside," he said between breaths.

Alfred was shocked at Arthur's sudden lustfulness, but he wasn't complaining. He followed the Brit inside, immediately jumping in front of him and pushing him into a wall. He grabbed him by the waist and ravished his lips much more hungrily than before. He separated it and looked at Arthur in the eyes smirking before moving down to his neck. He bit it just hard enough to leave a mark, licking it sweetly afterwards as if it was a small apology. He heard Arthur gasp at the rougher treatment.

"Arthur, how far do you want to go?" Alfred asked, not wanting to move too fast even though he didn't quite know what he would do if Iggy were to deny him the full amount of pleasure.

"W-we can go as far as you want," he replied almost immediately. Lust glazed his eyes as he spoke, and Alfred absolutely adored it.

The American decided to take advantage of Arthur's obvious need for satisfaction and kissed him quickly as he began to unbutton the Brit's shirt. God, did he hate dress shirts. Not only were buttons just hard to deal with, his fingers were worse now because they were shaking with excitement. He was relieved when he saw Arthur's hands shoot up to help him out. Once it was completely undone, he let the shirt fall off of Iggy's slightly toned arms. The muscle was there, but it wasn't painfully obvious. Alfred could see that there was no fat to cover Arthur's sexiness, and that just made him more excited. He himself had a little bit of chubbiness going on because of his terrible way of eating, but it wasn't too bad.

"You're beautiful, Arthur," Alfred commented before using his right hand to toy around with one of Arthur's nipples, causing him to gasp in surprise. He lowered to put his lips around the other, licking and softly nipping, occasionally sucking harshly to heighten the pleasure. Arthur's sounds indicated that it was working.

"Ah! A-Alfred!" Arthur moaned when Alfred's free hand traveled down south to palm his erection and massage it. "Ngh…" his bottom lip was being severely abused in between his teeth, nearly causing it to bleed so he wouldn't moan wantonly like a whore. Alfred was impressed with the reaction he was getting out of the pissy Englishman. He was grinning as he stopped all of his ministrations, kissing Arthur again. Arthur never knew a kiss could hold this much…emotion. He could feel everything the American had been feeling towards him ever since he was a kid. There was definitely happiness, but it was mostly made up of "I'm sorry"s.

Alfred dropped to his knees and unzipped the Brit's pants, smiling when he saw a wet spot on his around the tip. Arthur sighed at the release of most of the pressure on his cock. The pants went flying somewhere to be found later.

"Ha-ahhh!" Iggy screamed when Alfred wrapped his lips around his tip through the boxers. The American also decided to massage his balls through the damned cloth as well. "Ahh! Oh, hell…S-stop te-teasing, you git!"

With that, Alfred slipped down the boxers and watched the hard as a rock dick spring from its confinements, finally able to breath. Arthur gasped and let out a few moans when he felt Alfred immediately distract himself with pleasing the Briton.

"N-not fair," Arthur said.

"What?" Al let the cock slide out of his mouth with a pop.

"I-I'm the only naked one…"

Alfred gave a small sigh of relief, "Haha…I thought I was doing something wrong!" he said before slowly lifting his shirt up over his head slowly, leaving the cold metal dog tags to dangle around his neck in between his decently developed pecs. He never lost eye contact with Arthur aside from when the shirt blinded him. He took both his pants and boxers off in one large tug, throwing them messily. He then grabbed Arthur's hands, pinning them above his head as he kept himself a good two feet away from him, giving him such an intense look it was unreal. He leaned in and whispered in a gruff voice, "Like what you see?" He licked the cartilage in his upper ear. "Cuz it's all yours now." Alfred followed the statement with a small nip of the earlobe.

"A-Al," he panted, moving his head forward to make a harsh love bite on Al's neck. It was his strange way of showing affection and desperation. "Pl-please, Alfred. Just fuck me already."

Alfred gasped a bit at the pain from the bite, but he loved it, "No prob, Iggy. Where's the lube?"

Art motioned to a nightstand near the couch not even five feet away with his head. Alfred let his arms fall, retrieving it from the drawer, frustrated to see that he would have to open the box that it's in. "You should open these things…" he mumbled to himself, but he was in a sense talking to Arthur. Only, Arthur couldn't hear him.

Alfred finally got it open, pouring a bit too much on his fingers. Then, he rubbed his hands together to warm it up.

"Are you ready?"

"What the fuck do you think, git?"

"I was just making sure, sheesh," he said before swirling his finger around the man's entrance, getting lube all on it before slipping the first finger in. Arthur made a face at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, trying to adjust quickly. Once Al felt him relax, he added the second finger. That time, Arthur reacted a bit more. This time it actually hurt rather than just feeling uncomfortable. It took a bit longer to adjust this time around, but once he did, Alfred moved his fingers around, scissoring and pulling his fingers in and out. He was searching for the man's prostate so when he out the third finger in, he could move straight for it to balance out the pain with the pleasure.

"AH!"Arthur moaned, throwing his head back slightly and rutting down onto the fingers, "Wh-what was that?"

Alfred smirked yet again, "That, Artie, was your prostate. Watch, I'm going to hit it again." He did as he said he would, this time running straight into the bundle of nerves rather than skimming it like the first time.

Arthur moaned loudly again as Alfred began to repeatedly hit it. He barely noticed the third finger when it pushed in, fitting very tightly with the other fingers as he clenched his muscles slightly. Arthur was soon rocking down onto the fingers.

Alfred pulled out the fingers without warning, causing Arthur to whine a bit. Arthur wasn't complaining too much, though. He knew what was to come next, and he knew it would be a lot better.

Alfred proceeded to lube up his dick before lining it up with the stretched entrance. "You ready?"

Arthur would have said something back sarcastically, but settled with nodding his head, not wanting to delay this any longer. He put both hands on Alfred's shoulders and lifted a leg, making it easier to access. Alfred had one hand on the wall behind Iggy's head and one hand holding the leg in place as he pushed himself in, groaning at the pleasure and the tightness. He buried himself in to the hilt, waiting for Arthur to release his death clench.

Arthur was beginning to loosen up after a good thirty seconds. Alfred had to resist the urge to fuck him senseless before he was ready.

"God damn it, move Alfred." he demanded.

Alfred began to thrust without hesitating, but being mindful for the pain it could cause the smaller male. "Y-you're so fucking tight, Arthur..." he thrust into Arthur's sweet spot, all of the wanton moans going straight to his cock.

"Ngh..." Alfred could hardly take the slow pace.

"H-harder! Faster! Oh god, just MORE!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred complied, not holding back anymore. He hit the man's prostate with every thrust, the pleasure and the noises bringing them both close to the edge. "C-cum with me, Arthur." Alfred said before kissing him quickly and thrusting even harder, moving sporadically.

Arthur came, screaming Alfred's name. This added tightness and the yell is what finished Alfred off. They both rode out their orgasms, Alfred falling down to his knees after the straining activities.

Arthur slid down the wall to join Alfred who pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

"We should go to the room and go to sleep..."

"Not until you say it back."

"Fine...I love you too, you bloody American git."


End file.
